


At the Beginning

by sunkissedjoon94



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Fluff, Idols, Joshua is a confused gay, M/M, Polyamory, Seventeen are so supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: "No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected what you did to my heart."Based on the song At the Beginning from Anastasia. Joshua's journey as he begins training at Pledis.Just 95 line fluff really.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90
Collections: JiHanCheol





	At the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Not really edited, so please forgive any mistakes!

Joining an entertainment company wasn’t something Joshua had planned for his life. Especially one in South Korea, halfway across the world almost six thousand miles from home. He just wanted to play his music. That was it. It was what he was doing, when someone approached him and asked him if he had ever considered making it a career. He moved his entire life away from his family to Seoul. It was terrifying. He had a limited vocabulary in Korean, only knowing mostly basic terms to help get him by. He didn’t know how he was going to make any friends, if he was even going to debut, but he did it anyways.

He was glad too. Shortly after arriving, he met Jeonghan, someone who had also just been casted by the company. He had an advantage of being born in Korea, but he helped Joshua with learning more Korean so he could be fluent. Wherever Jeonghan was, Joshua was close by, and it was the same for Joshua. Wherever he was, Jeonghan followed. He met Seungcheol around the same time, but for whatever reason the trio didn’t click as quick together. Joshua wanted to be friends with Seungcheol and Jeonghan, but Jeonghan didn’t seem to want to be friends with the oldest as quickly. Joshua suspected it was because several people that had been there longer than they had left, and Jeonghan was afraid it’d happen to Seungcheol too. Whatever the reason, soon, Jeonghan let down all his guards and quickly let Seungcheol in after a while. 

The three quickly became close, being the oldest members of the group. Often, Joshua felt sorry for Seungcheol, taking on responsibilities as their leader when he felt they were still only kids themselves. Seungcheol had argued with the company several times for their group, and after each argument, Jeonghan and Joshua were quick to offer comfort and reassure him that he didn’t just mess up their futures and things would work out okay.

A few months shy of their first anniversary of debuting, Seungcheol seemed nervous as he came to them. He bit his lips, looking at the ground, more nervous than the other two had seen him.

“Cheol?” Joshua said softly, “are you okay?”

“Yes, no. I-I don’t know.” Seungcheol said quickly.

“Okay, come on.” Jeonghan said softly. He led them to an unused room in the studio and locked the door. He pulled the blind shut, knowing that if the other members came to find them, they’d peak through the window. “Sit down.”

Seungcheol did as Jeonghan said and Joshua quickly did too, rubbing Seungcheol’s back comfortingly. Both of them were worried that Seungcheol had argued with their management, and that was why he was coming to them. 

Jeonghan sat across from them and rubbed Seungcheol’s knee, “talk to us Cheol. What happened?”

“Nothing happened. Nothing bad, I think at least. You’re both going to hate me when I say this though.” Seungcheol said quickly. His face was starting to turn red, his ears already a bright color in contrast to his dark hair.

“No we won’t.” Joshua reassured.

“Try us Cheol. What’s going on?” Jeonghan said. “Please talk to us.”

“Well okay.” Seungcheol took a deep breath before he spoke again. “I really like you. Both of you, and I know it’ll hurt the group, and part of me doesn’t care which is terrible as the leader but I can’t stop.”

“Cheol, we like you too-” Joshua stopped when he saw the look on Jeonghan’s face and realized what Seungcheol was talking about. He didn’t know what to say. Back home, it wouldn’t be an issue if a guy liked another guy, but they weren’t in America, they were in Seoul, Korea where it wasn’t talked about. Let alone the fact, Seungcheol liked two guys. Even back in America it would’ve been looked at differently. In Korea, Joshua could only imagine.

“How long have you felt that way?” Jeonghan asked after being quiet, probably figuring out what to do.

Joshua watched Seungcheol. He wondered if he liked the older, if he ever could, in a romantic way. It made him question if he was even straight like he had thought. He was 21, and while he had become a trainee at 18, he still had never had a significant other, not really, before then. 

“Um, a few months.” Seungcheol said, “like three, or four.”

“And you kept it to yourself instead of talking to us? Seungcheol, you can trust us.” Jeonghan said so easily.

Joshua agreed, nodding his head along, but he wondered. He looked at Jeonghan, how his now chin length hair framed his face. He looked at the details of Jeonghan’s face, the worried frown he had, and the way wrinkle lines appeared by his eyebrows. The way his eyes watched Seungcheol carefully, regarding him in a way that Joshua could describe as friendship, but he wondered if Jeonghan felt different. He wondered if he could love the older in a romantic way.

Seungcheol nodded, “I know. I know I could’ve come to you two. But it’s just so scary. We just debuted. We’re being watched by everyone, and our company. If we mess up-”

“Then we mess up. It’ll be okay.” Jeonghan reassured again. He took a deep breath, Seungcheol and Joshua both unconsciously doing the same. “Alright, I appreciate you telling us Cheol. Shua?”

Joshua nodded, “yeah. Yeah definitely.”

Jeonghan smiled warmly at him and Joshua could’ve sworn his stomach did a somersault. When he looked at Seungcheol, the older was giving him the same smile, but full of a little more fondness, and Joshua _ knew _his stomach flipped.

“I don’t know if I feel that way. I could, I just never really thought of it.” Jeonghan said, “I don’t hate you though.”

Seungcheol nodded, he looked less scared, and relaxed at Jeonghan’s touch. 

“I don’t either.” Joshua said, “hate you. I couldn’t ever hate you Seungcheol.” 

Seungcheol nodded and smiled, “what do you think?”

“Me? I-I don’t know. I don’t know if I like guys or girls honestly. Like both genders are really gorgeous and I just-Why is it that everyone is really attractive, it’s really not fair. And I think that this is just all a mess, cause like-” Joshua was stopped by quiet laughter and he realized he had ended up speaking in a messed up Korean and English mix. He took a deep breath, “sorry. I’m nervous.”

“It’s okay.” Jeonghan said softly.

“I just, I don’t know. I haven’t had the chance to really think about who I like or gender or any of that. I’m confused and overwhelmed.” Joshua whispered.

Seungcheol patted his arm gently, “that’s okay too.”

“How’s this, give us some time to just think about it Seungcheol, let us figure ourselves out and we’ll talk to you about it?” Jeonghan suggested.

Seungcheol nodded, “yeah. Yeah of course.”

“And if we feel the same we’ll go from there. If only one of us feels the same, then we’ll work it out and if no one feels the same, we still love you and want you as our friend.” Jeonghan said.

Seungcheol nodded, “sounds fair to me.”

Joshua hugged Seungcheol, “thank you for telling us Cheol. It was really brave.”

Seungcheol smiled hugging Joshua, “thank you for listening.”

Jeonghan smiled and hugged his friends. He would be lying if his heart didn’t race a little extra at the thought of this being his new normal. 

\--------

It started out slow and careful. Seungcheol's touches would linger just a little longer on Jeonghan and Joshua. His eyes careful and watching for staff or any eyes that didn't need to see. Joshua didn't mind. He knew he was starting to definitely think of Seungcheol as more than just his friend. He still wasn't sure his own preference, but he knew Seungcheol was apart of that. 

Jeonghan was a little more open with it. His touches and words lingered longer, and he snuggled Joshua and Seungcheol more often. He didn’t really check for eyes that shouldn’t see, and held their hands more often than the other two.

Joshua was shy. He let them initiate anything, but he still reacted to them. When they learned more choreography for their comeback, Joshua sat in front of Jeonghan and Seungcheol as Soonyoung and their choreographer went through explaining it. Seungcheol and Jeonghan both genty pulled him back to lean against them, and Joshua relaxed into their chests. Slowly, he was beginning to like the idea of having two boyfriends. Especially if they were Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

\---------

It was Joshua that ended up saying something first. He grabbed the other two and dragged them to an empty room and locked the door behind them, closing the blinds like Jeonghan had before and looked at the other two, “I don’t think I’m gay, but bi or something?” 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan had to hold back the fond smiles they had at the idea of Joshua being so nervous. 

“Why do you think that?” Jeonghan said trying not to smile.

“Cause guys are really hot and girls are really hot. Like, I just like both.” Joshua said, “that’s okay right?”

“Of course it is!” Seungcheol said before hugging Joshua, “it is Shua. It’s more than okay and if that’s how you feel, that’s valid and totally okay.”

Joshua relaxed in Jeonghan’s arms and nodded. He took a deep breath and looked at Jeonghan who gave him the same warm smile. He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. This was okay. He was okay.

Jeonghan gently ran a hand over Joshua’s hair, “everything is just fine Shua.”

Joshua nodded and relaxed into his touch, “and I think I feel the same way Cheol does. I really like both of you.”

Seungcheol smiled at Joshua and nodded before looking at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan just nodded, seeming to think for a moment. The trio was quiet, as Jeonghan thought, making sure he didn’t feel pressured, and not giving him any reason to feel it. 

“I’m not sure where I’m at with my sexuality. But I do know I feel really strong about both of you.” Jeonghan said softly. 

“Would you date us?” Joshua asked, a light tone in his voice to help with the nerve wracking feeling.

Seungcheol laughed fondly at Joshua and smiled at Jeonghan, “you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Well too bad, I want to.” Jeonghan said. He smiled at the other two fondly. 

“Great.” Seungcheol smiled and looked at Joshua then Jeonghan, “well I guess I should ask properly then. Will you two be my boyfriends?”

“Yes.” Joshua said a little quickly, his face turning red in embarrassment at how quick he said it. 

This time, Jeonghan cooed at the younger and smiled at him before looking at Seungcheol, “yes.”

“Awesome.” Seungcheol smiled.

“Wait then it’s just us dating you,” Joshua realized. He looked at Jeonghan, “will you be my boyfriend too?”

Jeonghan laughed and kissed Joshua’s forehead, “of course.”

Joshua blushed and smiled looking down.

“How does a three person relationship work though?” Seungcheol asked, “like I know a two person one, but three?”

“We’ll have to figure it out as we go I guess?” Jeonghan suggested, “and look things up?”

Joshua nodded, “how are we ever going to have any privacy? For anything.”

“Well we have privacy now.” Seungcheol grinned.

“I am not doing anything sexual with you in a practice room.” Jeonghan said making Joshua and Seungcheol both laugh. “We’ll figure it out. Put a sock on the door or something.”

“We’ll make it work. Somehow.” Seungcheol said. He pulled Jeonghan and Joshua to him, hugging both of them. “I love you both. You don’t have to say it back. But, I want you to know that.”

Joshua didn’t say anything, but being tucked into Jeonghan and Seungcheol, he knew he was felt the same. He loved the older two, so much.

\--------

Their relationship grew, meeting secretly from their members and spending as much time as they could in between schedules. No one knew, at least until Jihoon and Wonwoo caught on and asked what was going on. Quietly, they let them know, and then debated on telling the other members.

“I mean, they’re in this as much as we are.” Seungcheol said. He was sitting on the floor of the practice studio, his back against the mirror. Jeonghan was laying down with his head in Seungcheol’s lap and Joshua sat next to Seungcheol, curled up into his side and his hand gently running over Jeonghan’s hair, brushing it back off his face.

“And they’ll support us. Jihoon and Wonwoo did.” Joshua hummed.

Jeonghan hummed thinking. He sounded close to falling asleep, and Joshua had a feeling it was from him playing with Jeonghan’s hair. “Would it make it harder at keeping it from management, or do we just want to rip the band-aid off and tell management?”

“We won’t tell management.” Seungcheol said quickly, “please trust me on this.”

Joshua looked at the oldest and frowned, “Cheol did they say something?”

Jeonghan opened his eyes and looked at him, “what did they say?”

Seungcheol sighed, “they just aren’t very supportive of these things. Not yet at least. Sides, we have that dating ban.”

“We didn’t sign anything. It was implied.” Jeonghan sat up and looked at his two boyfriends. “And if they aren’t supportive, then we won’t tell them.”

“We will tell our members though right? I can’t keep lying to Seungkwanie and Dokyeomie about where I’m going in the middle of the night.” Joshua said softly. “They deserve to know. They’d support us, just like Jihoon and Wonwoo.”

“Would they though? Being gay, bi or somewhere in the LGBT is frowned at. Imagine being in a relationship with two people.” Seungcheol worried.

“It’s 2016, almost 2017. They can deal with it. God, it isn’t like we aren’t all consenting. We’re all old enough to say yes or no to these kinds of things.” Joshua said. He looked at their surprised faces, “it’s true. Okay? I know that I’m still really confused about myself, but I know it isn’t wrong that I love both of you. Loving someone shouldn’t be wrong and shouldn’t be seen as disgusting.”

Jeonghan quickly moved to hug Joshua, wrapping him in his arms. “It shouldn’t. You’re right Shua."

“I want to tell our friends. They deserve to know too. And if you don’t think so, then maybe I shouldn’t be in a relationship.” Joshua whispered. 

Jeonghan pulled away and wiped at the tears on his cheeks, “oh Shua.”

“Shua-”

“No, you both are worried about management, I get it. You’re worried about what our members will say. But they’re our family. I can’t even tell my parents because I’m a freaking idol. I love both of you so much, I want to be able to talk about it. I want our friends to know, and I don’t care if it’s seen as disgusting, because then someone else will know.” Joshua said in an angry whisper as he cried. “I’m bi and I have two fucking boyfriends. Anyone who’s disgusted by that don’t matter.”

Jeonghan wiped a few more tears away and Seungcheol rubbed his back.

“Alright, we can tell them.” Seungcheol said looking at Jeonghan who just nodded. “You’re right Shua. They’re our family and they deserve to know. We can ask them to keep it just within the group.”

“Maybe they can help us keep it away from management too.” Jeonghan said.

Joshua nodded, “thank you.”

“We love you Shua.” Jeonghan said kissing his head. “I’m sorry we made you upset.”

“I’m sorry too.” Seungcheol said softly, “you’re completely right. And we’ll make this work.” 

Joshua nodded, “can I be in the middle?”

“Definitely.” Jeonghan said, quickly moving so that he and Seungcheol were on opposite sides of Joshua and wrapped him in a hug.

Seungcheol did the same, kissing the side of Joshua’s head. “I love you Shua.”

“I love you both too.” Joshua said closing his eyes.

Jeonghan kissed his head again and looked at Seungcheol. “I love you Cheol.”

“I love you too Hannie.” Seungcheol smiled, “we’ll be okay. We have until now. Everything will be fine.”

Joshua nodded, believing everything Seungcheol said. They would be fine. 

\--------

“So all three of you- are dating?” Mingyu asked slowly.

“Yeah, we’re all three in a relationship.” Jeonghan said, tightening his hold on Joshua’s hand.

Joshua squeezed his hand looking at each of their members, nervous. Jihoon made eye contact with him and he gave a small nod and encouraging smile.

“Is that why you’ve been leaving our room in the middle of the night?” Seokmin asked.

Joshua nodded, “yeah. I’ve been sneaking into their room sometimes. Or we go somewhere else.”

“Have you-uh-” Soonyoung said making vague hand gestures, “you know?”

“No, not yet.” Seungcheol laughed a little awkwardly. 

“How long have you been dating?” Seungkwan asked.

“Um, about 3 months.” Joshua said looking at Jeonghan and then Seungcheol, “right?”

Seungcheol nodded. “Yeah, three months.”

“How does it all work?” Junhui asked, “with three people?”

“Uh, we’re not sure really still. Kind of just figuring it out as we go.” Jeonghan shrugged. “Communication is definitely important though. Just like a regular relationship.”

“So, you guys don’t even know how to work this out?” Minghao asked.

“We’re learning. It’s different, but all three of us love each other a lot, and we figured that we would give this a try.” Joshua said quickly, nervous of what their friends would think.

“You have my support hyungs.” Wonwoo said with a gentle warmness that helped calm Joshua.

“Mine too.” Jihoon agreed. 

Everyone else was quiet, thinking for a little bit.

“If you don’t want to give us your support, that’s fine. All we ask is this is kept from the media, anyone outside of Seventeen and our managers. We don’t want to hurt the group, and we’ll work really hard at making sure we can do that for you, as well as trying to make sure we don’t make you uncomfortable.” Seungcheol said, “so please, just don’t let the company know.”

Joshua squeezed his hand and glanced at the oldest, giving him a small comforting smile. He knew the stress Seungcheol felt was a lot, especially with feeling the responsibility of their group. “It’s okay Cheol.”

Seungcheol nodded and smiled at him. He glanced at Jeonghan who watched them both. He smiled at Jeonghan and Jeonghan smiled back, and gently squeezed Joshua’s hand. They’d be okay.

“Well now I don’t know if I can do anything but support you hyungs.” Hansol spoke up making the three look at him a little surprised from their own world. “You really love each other, and with how you look at each other, it’s obvious.” 

“It really is hyungs.” Seungkwan agreed. 

“Well that’s something we’ll have to work on outside of the company,” Seungcheol mumbled.

Joshua laughed leaned his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder. “It’s your fault.”

“All three of yours actually.” Chan said making the trio laugh shyly and blush.

“It honestly helps though.” Mingyu said, “cause like Hansol-ah said, now I feel like I should support you. You really like each other.”

“We do.” Joshua nodded, “Honestly, if we didn’t we wouldn’t have decided to date.”

“You have our support hyungs.” Soonyoung said, and one by one everyone spoke up in agreement.

“Thank you. Like we said, we’ll keep PDA and everything to a minimum so we don’t make you uncomfortable. And we’ll be careful to make sure it doesn’t affect the image of the group.” Jeonghan said.

“We trust you. It’ll be okay.” Minghao smiled at the oldest three members, “and we’ll make sure management doesn’t find out.”

Seungcheol smiled, relaxed at the idea of their members helping take care of them. It definitely helped. 

\--------

When they began promotions for Pretty U, the trio were careful in public, only giving each other meaningful smiles and gentle touches lasting a little longer. As they lined up to go out on stage at Show Champion with the other groups for the awards, Seungcheol found Jeonghan and Joshua, holding their hands discreetly. 

“I’m nervous.” He admitted, just quiet enough the two were the only ones who could hear. He didn’t want to upset the rest of their members, and let them see how nervous he was.

“It’s okay. We did all we could and we had fun right?” Jeonghan whispered back.

Seungcheol nodded.

Joshua squeezed his hand gently. “If we win, awesome. If not, we had fun and maybe next time.”

Seungcheol nodded and the idols were told to come out. He let go of their hands and they walked out, ready to go to the back of the group until a staff member told them to be in the front by the MCs. He glanced at Jeonghan and Joshua who just had the same look of excited nervousness in their eyes. Their scores were high enough to be considered for the top five.

They lined up and the MCs began, and the top five showed on screen, themselves, VIXX, Block B, Twice, and Jung Eun Ji. They talked a little bit about who might have won before the quick countdown. And then their voices and song came on with the video showing on screen.

Mingyu was handed the trophy and at the back of the group someone handed Seungcheol the mic as the members all gathered up together, shocked and overwhelmed. Seungcheol worked his way to the front of the group to speak, words tumbling over in his mind of what to say. Too overwhelmed and emotional, he passed the mic off to Soonyoung and went back into the group, letting his members surround him as he cried. Joshua and Minghao comforted him before Joshua went to Jeonghan who was helping whisper things to an overwhelmed Soonyoung.

After everyone had a chance to speak, they went on to sing again, but it was a mess and all Seungcheol could remember was how overwhelmed he felt, and seeing his members happy made everything they had gone through together worth it.

When they went back to the dorms after celebrating, Seungcheol found himself in the middle of a group hug with Jeonghan and Joshua.

“We did it.” Jeonghan said hugging both of his boyfriends tight.

“We did.” Joshua smiled. He kissed Seungcheol’s cheek and turned to kiss Jeonghan’s cheek too.

Seungcheol smiled, “who would have thought when I started training this is where I’d be. With a group I love and earning our first win, and dating two of the most incredible guys I know.”

“There’s nowhere else _ I’d _rather be. How about you Shua?” Jeonghan smiled.

“Right here is where I want to be too.” Josuha smiled, “with you both.”

\--------

As they went through their careers, the amount of nominations they earned and awards they received grew. Each time, Seungcheol glanced at the two who meant the most to him as they gathered in a hug. Their members supported them every step of the way, even making sure the three got to spend extra time together. Their members switched rooms with them so that on trips they could share a hotel room, but then said during interviews they had roomed with them to avoid any suspicion. They were just fine like they had said numerous times.

Four years after their debut as they got ready to head out to the end of the year award shows, Joshua stood in front of a mirror getting ready. He pulled the suit jacket on and saw in the mirror two smiling faces looking at him from behind. When he turned, he smiled seeing his two boyfriends. Jeonghan with dark short hair, a huge difference from when they debuted. Seungcheol had dark hair again, but the style was a little different from when they had debuted. He had grown up with them. From when he was 18 to now, 24 years old.

“Happy birthday Shua.” Seungcheol smiled. “We want to give you your present before we go, in case we end up too busy at midnight.”

“You don’t have to. I can wait.” Joshua smiled.

Jeonghan smiled, “probably. But we want to give it to you now. Close your eyes and stick your hand out.”

“Does it matter which one?” Joshua asked already closing his eyes.

“Nope.” Seungcheol said moving to Joshua’s outstretched hand. He pulled out a bracelet and put it on, making sure it was able to tuck into the sleeve or come off easily when they got ready to perform. He placed a soft kiss to the top of Joshua’s hand, “keep your eyes close just a moment longer.”

Jeonghan smiled and went behind Joshua, carefully putting a necklace on him. When he finished, he kissed the back of Joshua’s neck, not missing the little bumps that rose on his skin or the small shiver that ran down Joshua’s back. He smiled moving back in front of Joshua, next to Seungcheol, “okay look.”

Joshua opened his eyes and quickly pulled his hand close, looking at the new jewelry around his wrist. It was a simple band that was silver. On one side it was engraved with their initials. He smiled and tilted his head to look at the necklace. It was a circle with the date of their anniversary engraved and then a small marble hanging in the middle. 

“Watch this.” Seungcheol smiled. He carefully moved the necklace off Joshua’s neck and shined his phone light through the marble.

Joshua followed the reflection and gasped quietly at the words that were lined along the wall. It was a bunch of different languages, and Joshua could see the words _ I love you _ in English and Korean among them. 

“It says I love you in 100 languages. We figured it’s perfect for you with how your so talented learning different languages.” Jeonghan said.

Joshua smiled. “I love them both. Thank you.” 

“Happy birthday Shua. We love you.” Seungcheol smiled hugging him.

Jeonghan joined, making Joshua end up sandwiched in the middle of them. He didn’t mind, especially when he felt so secure being wrapped up in their arms.

“I love you both so much too.” Joshua smiled closing his eyes. He felt so loved. He had no idea that when he left his home to go to another country, two of his best friends would make a home in his heart and now they were taking on the world together with 10 other best friends of theirs. Looking back, there was no one else Joshua wanted to do this with. He felt lucky to have his little family with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was tough to write, because I wanted to write angst several times, but also I wanted fluff. So I hope fellow Jihancheol lovers love this as well. Also, others please add to the tag. There isn't enough Jihancheol around here :(
> 
> I'm over on twitter (sunkissedjoon94) if you want to be friends or just say hi. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Enjoy and please leave some feedback.


End file.
